<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017402">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Ron gets introspective sometimes, Slash if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw an ant today and it made me think of 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'. Which made me put it in, which made me write this down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brother brings his hand down on top of an ant that was crawling it’s way rather harmlessly towards his tuna sandwich and Ron cringes inwardly. It’s just SLAP! and suddenly, the little ant’s life has been snuffed out. Quick an painless, he thinks, but he still can’t shake the feeling in his gut.<br/>Nobody but his brother reacts to his gaping reaction.</p><p>“It’s just a bug, Ron.” He tries to sound nonchalant. Like it’s no big deal and being next door neighbors to the Szalinskis hasn’t affected them at all. That ‘That Day’ that happened isn’t fresh in his mind and shouldn’t be in his brother’s.</p><p>“Right. Just a bug.”</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>It’s for the better that the shrinking of the Szalinski children and the Thompson children happened. It means there’s not a war between the houses anymore. There are no arguments over the state of the Szalinskis’ yard (which is now ALWAYS thoroughly trimmed) and there are no more broken attic windows.</p><p>Those are the big things. It’s the little things no one will talk about.</p><p>Like how whenever the phone rings, Amy no longer rushes for it, just blushes and heads for the back door, a shout of ‘I live right next door!’ following in her wake.</p><p>Like how along with many of his other classes, Nick’s signed up for French class. How, on warm Saturdays, Ron can coax him outside long enough for one game of baseball and he’s discussed making an algorithm for it. Even if Ron doesn’t know (or really care) what an algorithm is.</p><p>Like how, whenever some one kills an ant now, he needs to leave the room.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>It’s not Russ that finally asks if he wants to talk about his ant problem. It’s not Amy or either set of parents. It’s not any of his friends from before ‘That Day’.</p><p>It’s, of all people, Nick Szalinski, who finally speaks up.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing. Being attached to ants now.”</p><p>“What?” He snaps. They’re at lunch, on a gorgeous spring day. Spring break a week away. No discussions yet on how it’s going to be spent this year, even if Big Russ jokes about getting their neighbors to join them camping. Right. He’s had enough camping to last a lifetime. In the backyard, no less. Not even in HIS backyard.</p><p>“Russ said you flinched the other day, when he killed an ant making it’s way towards his sandwich.”</p><p>“So? I flinched at a ant? Big deal. Don’t go making a science project on it.”</p><p>“You think about the one that saved us? From the scorpion?”</p><p>It’s easy to see Nick’s hit the nail right on the head. Ron’s eyes gleam over in something that might be tears and he might pass off as allergies. After all, the Thompson men don’t cry.</p><p>“He gave his life for us. He was our friend-”</p><p>“It’s okay. Not wanting to see people kill harmless insects. You have every right to be upset.”</p><p>Some times, Nick really is the smartest guy he knows. He’s kinda grateful for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>